wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Hurricane/Party in the U.S.A
Hurricane/Party in the U.S.A. is a collab mashup between Ashley Kettle and Crystal Diane. The song blends their two summer hits, Party in the USA by Crystal and Hurricane by Ashley. The song was released November 25, 2014. Lyrics Crystal: I hoped off the plane at LAX With a dream and my cardigan Welcome to the land of fame, (Ashley:'Whoa Oh Uh Oh) excess, Whoa am I gonna fit? ('Ashley:'Oh Uh Oh Uh Oh Uh Uh Oh) Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time Look to my right, and I see the Hollywood sign This is all so crazy, ('Ashley:'Whoa Oh Uh Oh) Everybody seems so famous ('Ashley:'''Oh Uh Oh Uh Uh Uh Oh) '''Ashley: Oh (uh oh uh oh) Oh oh (uh oh uh oh) There's no place like home (Uh oh uh oh) Home (uh oh uh oh uh uh oh) I'm boarding up the windows Locking up my heart It's like... (Crystal:'Nodding my head like yeah, Moving my hips like yeah) Every time he smiles I let him in again ('Crystal:'Yeah! It's a Party in the USA) Here comes the sun, here comes the rain Standing in the eye of the hurricane Here comes the sun, here comes the rain ('Crystal:'''It's a Party in the USA.) I'm flopping on my bed like a flying squirrel Like a little girl hurt by the big bad world Yeah, it's twisting up my insides Can't hide it on the outside Oh (uh oh uh oh) Oh oh (uh oh uh oh) Yeah, it hits me like Oh (uh oh uh oh) Oh no (uh oh uh oh uh uh oh) '''Crystal: My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick Too much pressure and I'm nervous That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune And the Britney song was on And the Britney song was on And the Britney song was on (Ashley::Uh oh uh oh...Cold) Ashley: I'm boarding up the windows Locking up my heart It's like... (Crystal:'Nodding my head like yeah, Moving my hips like yeah) Every time he smiles I let him in again ('Crystal:'Yeah! It's a Party in the USA) Here comes the sun, here comes the rain Standing in the eye of the hurricane Here comes the sun, here comes the rain ('Crystal:'''It's a Party in the USA) He picks me up like He's got the way of the hurricane And I think I'm fine like I'm in the eye of the hurricane '''Crystal: Feel like hoppin' on a flight, on a flight Back to my hometown tonight, town tonight Something stops me every time, every time The DJ plays my song and I feel alright (Ashley:'He's got the way...x2) I'm boarding up the windows Locking up my heart ('Crystal:'''So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song The butterflies fly away) It's like... '''Crystal: Nodding my head like yeah, Moving my hips like yeah Ashley: Every time he smiles I let him in again (Crystal:'''Yeah! It's a party in the usa) Here comes the sun, here comes the rain Standing in the eye of the hurricane Here comes the sun, here comes the rain Standing in the eye of the hurricane. '''Crystal: So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song (Ashley: He picks me up like... ) The butterflies fly away (Ashley:'He's got the way of the hurricane.) I'm noddin' my head like Yeah! ('Ashley:'I think Im fine like...) Movin' my hips like Yeah! (Ashley:I'm in the eye of the hurricane.) Got my hands up, they're playin' my song ('Ashley: He picks me up like... ) And now I'm gonna be okay ('Ashley:'He's got the way of the hurricane.) Yeah! It's a party in the USA! ('Ashley:'I think Im fine like...) Yeah! It's a party in the USA! ('Ashley:'I'm in the eye of the hurricane.) Oooh ooh ooh Oooh ooh ooh Category:Music Category:Ashley Kettle Discography Category:Crystal Diane Category:Tatertat's projects Category:Heatherblast9's projects Category:Projects Category:Singles Category:Collaborations